Twinkle Time
by Rozz
Summary: This story has been sitting around forever! I just wanted to get rid of it. CSI is not mine, don't sue me. As always, GSR Forever. Christmas time Weird right? at the Grissom residence. No that does not mean they are married. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Twinkle Time

I just wanted to write another Christmas fic, I know it already passed, but leave me the hell alone.

CSI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT I WOULD LOVE A BELATED CHRISTMAS GIFT!!!

Sara sat on the couch humming and reading a forensics journal. It wasn't that she was unspirited, she just didn't feel like it right now.

"A little to the left," she commented as she turned back to her journal.

The tree titlted.

"Hmmm, I guess that's good," She said again.

The tree tilted a little more.

"Perfect!" Sara smiled.

"Well, thanks to all of your help tieing it to the car, untieing it, bringing it inside and putting it up," he smirked at her.

Not glancing up she added, "Don't forget that I picked it out."

"Yes, of coarse, how could I forget the thing that you actually did."

Grissom sat down next to her. She tried to hide her smile behind the journal, but he lowered it, making her smiling even bigger.

"Thank you," she smirked, bringing her journal back up as he tried to kiss her, and laying down, draping her legs over his lap. He smiled at her.

"Do I smell?"

Sara lowered the journal again and looked at him, "Now why on earth would you smell darling," she answered sarcastically.

"Hmm, because I went dumpster diving for the murder weapon at the scene and then was forced to go tree picking without a shower, and then got all sweaty doing all of the work?"

"Very good, and you're stinkin' up the couch," She smiled behind her magazine.

"Should I go take a shower?" he smiled at her teasingly.

"I think that you might even need to use a little lemons."

"Ouch."

"Bye."

Grissom didn't even hear the door open and close, but definately felt Sara's skin against his as she slid into the shower. Hugging him from behind, she kissed his back.

"You didn't think I'd leave you all alone would you?"

He turned towards her, "I was hoping not."

His lips softly landed on hers. When they parted, Sara ordered him to turn around, and began to scrub his back. After he was all washed, he receptrocated by lathering her.

Once they had gotten out and dressed, it was time for shift. Leaving in two seperate cars, they both headed towards the lab.

+++++++ Warrick: "No"  
Nick: "Not me."

Greg: "I have plans."

Catherine: "Lindsay's expecting me at home."

The question had been asked as to who would cover the Christmas shift.

Grissom: "Well, Sara and I are off, seeing as we've done it for the past few years."

"Then why can't you do it this year?" Catherine complained.

"I don't know about Sara, but I have plans. Sara?"

She stood with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, "Uh, no, I kinda made plans too."

"Who are you two making plans with, so what, all of a sudden you have a social life?" Catherine grumbled again.

Sara defended herself,"One of my old friends has no one to share the holidays with, so he's coming here for Christmas."

Catherine looked expectantly at Grissom,"My personal life is my business. So, which of you are volunteering before I choose."

Nick raised his hand, "I guess I could skip Christmas with my family this year."

Grissom looked at Warrick, "Hey man, the misses is already angry at me enough," he raised both his hands in defense.

"Greg?"

"I guess I could arrange the date with my special someone for another time."

"That leaves you, Catherine, since I don't trust Nick and Greg alone unsupervised."

A duo of 'Hey' came from both men.

Catherine pointed at Grissom, "Gil, this better be one special lady, and you better tell me about her, because you owe me."

"Okay."

The shift continued with assignments given out, and everyone dispersed.

Sara and Grissom waited in the car for Nick so that they could go to their scene.

Grissom turned towards Sara, "So, when's your friend supposed to arrive."

She turned into mock seriousness, "In due time, Dr. Grissom. And who is this woman I heard you were spending your holidays with."

"Now, Sara I woudn't want you to get jealous would I?"

"Fine, but just to let you know, I like my friend extremely well, and plan to give him the ultimate Christmas gift."

"You should be extremely picky about your men, Sara, as the song goes 'Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you.'"

Grissom sang in an awful loud voice, making Sara laugh as Nick approached the car.

"Nicks coming, I hate you for your other woman, remember."

"Of course."

Sara put on a frown and stared out the passenger side window while Grissom gripped the stearing wheel, glaring at the window in front of him.

"Okay," Nick said as he jumped in and shut the door. Glancing at the two of them, he decided it was not going to be a good night. Grissom silently shifted the gears and drove towards their scene.

Keeping up appearances for the rest of the night proved hard as Sara had bent over every five seconds to pick up evidence instead of squatting down. When Grissom asked her why she wasn't squatting to pick it up like a normal human being, she told him with death arrows that her ankles hurt. Nick stood by and watched the two work, damn he hated it when they were like this.

Arriving home ten minutes before Grissom, Sara decided to greet him appropriately and went into the bedroom. After stripping down, she put on one of his shirts and went to wait on the couch in front of the now brightly lit and decorated Christmas tree.

Grissom sat behind his desk with Catherine interrogating him about the mystery woman he was spending Christmas with.

Unexpectedly, Grissom got up and got his coat and breifcase, without answering one of Catherine's questions, he turned off the light and shut the door, leaving her in utter darkness.

++++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes after Sara had come home, she heard a rattling at the door. Moving to stand so that she would be the first thing that he saw when he entered the door.

Once the door was open he put his breifcase down, mumbling something about how Catherine had kept him until he looked up to see Sara standing there in his shirt, and nothing else but his shirt, looking outstandingly angelic.

"Hey," She fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hello back to you Miss Sidle."

Grissom slowly moved towards her, trying to see every angle that he could in the light cast from the tree.

"Sara, you look positively amazing," he said as he wrapped him arms around her.

"As do you Dr. Grissom, I like the business look, it's...rustic, and extremely arousing."

He leaned down and kissed her possesively and passionately.

"Well, since you're here, I don't see any reason why I should not share my bed with you," he said, guiding her to the bedroom.

"But won't your mistress get angry."

"She'll forgive me once she sees my motives."

"Well, in that case," Sara fell back onto the bed and raised her arms above her head, streching like a cat, revealing even more of her impossibly long legs.

Grissom became incredably aroused at the site of her.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he nodded his head and left the room, only to return a few minutes later only in boxer his some things in his hands.

"Which one?" Grissom asked, holding up both handcuffs and stockings.

"So hard to chose, I don't think I can make up my mind," Sara smiled seductively at him, "Dr. Grissom, would you mind choosing for me?"

"Not at all, my dear," Grissom dropped the stockings to the floor. He moved up over her, but not touching her, to attach the cuffs around the bar and to each of her wrists. Once that was done, Sara arched into him.

"Now, be good, I wouldn't want to have to play rough," Grissom scolded.

He moved back down her body to her feet. Starting at her ankles, he applied lotion and slowly worked his way upward. By the time he had reached her thighs, Sara was making small noises.

Grissom slowly bent down and kissed the top of her thigh, right below the material. Sara wriggled and tried to get him to go closer to her center. Grissom came up slightly and looked up at her.

"Now that's not really playing nice," He scolded again. 

Sara looked down at him and made a puppy dog look.

"Soon enough, sweatheart."

Grissom took two of his fingers and ran them fast and hard against her clit. Sara gasped before moaning. Grissom did it again, making her quiver. She twisted her hips again. Taking one hand he held her steady. He did it one last time, making her both quiver and scream.

"Gil!" Grissom heard this and moved up to her mouth, so close that she could feel her breath on his face.

"Now, Sara, don't make me warn you again."

His lips crashed down on hers and she tried to arch into him and bring herself closer. Using one hand he pressed down on her stomach as the other one held him up. She moaned again into his mouth, making him even more aroused as he felt the vibrations against his tongue. He let go of her stomach and slowly worked his way down. Lightly pressing on her, she arched up again, but he took his hand away and got off of her.

Slowly he leaned over and unbuttoned each of the buttons, showing her whole body to him.

"Sara, you have such a wonderful body, he said as he took off his boxers. She just looked at him and moaned again. He touched her again, and taking some of her fluids, lathered it onto him. She watched in awe as he began to move up and down his shaft, looking at Sara's body the whole time.

Sara began to whimper and writhe. Grissom stopped and looked at her in awe. Grabbing both of her hips, he pinned her down to the bed to keep her still. Gently seperating her legs, he guided himself into her. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around him, twisting so that more of him came into her.

He licked his lips slowly as he watched her. He brang her hips away from his and then back, making her moan and gasp again. Their pace quickened as Sara brang Grissom to her with her legs. Sara moaned at him again, telling him to take her faster and harder. 

He complied and got a better grasp on her hips as they slammed together. Sara's walls clenched around him as she screamed out his name, "ohgodohgod,yes.GIL!" she screamed as he emptied into her.

Collapsing onto her, he waited for their breathing to slow. He kissed her gently as she released her from her restraints and she moved on top of him, kissing him passionately in thanks.

Regaining normal breath. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, still slightly tingling.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"I Love You."

"I Love You, too." He kissed her again and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Twinkle Time Chapter Three

Catherine stormed down the halls towards Grissom's office. After being left last night, she was furious. Who did he think he was just turning out the light and leaving?

"Gil!"

"Yes Catherine?" He didn't even look up from the file he was reading.

"Why would you just leave me here like that?"

"I did what?" He looked up at her in mock horror.

"Don't be a smart ass, Gil! I was talking to you, and you just got up turned the lights off and left! I tried calling you, but your phone was off! You're lucky that I didn't come over to you're house!"

'Very lucky' Grissom thought with a review of last nights events. Even thinking about the mindblowing sex with Sara made him hard.

"Gil?! Are you even listening to me?" Catherine stomped her foot for emphasis, not that she needed any.

"Catherine, don't you have work to do?"

"I still have a minute and a half to bitch until shift starts!" And that was exactly what she did.

He spotted Sara walking towards the breakroom and she smirked as she heard Catherine yelling about whatever Grissom did yesterday.

Catherine turned around to see what he was looking at and saw Sara pass.

"What's wrong with you? You have another girl don't you! You let her go a while ago!" She sneered at him.

'Yes and then I went with her,' he thought again, making his pants seem extremely tight. 

"Catherine, what do you want from me, I have to hand out assignments."

"Look, I just want to meet her, know who she is, okay, and not to be walked out on again," She said slightly calmer, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay," he had no idea what he was getting into.

"Really? When?" Catherine never thought it would be that easy.

"Oh, no I ment okay to the not walking out on you part, not to the other part."

Catherine sighed and left the room, followed by Grissom, who hoped that his black pants didn't show off what he was carrying too much as he lowered his file down over his parts. Damn what Sara did to him!

The rest of the team waited in the break room as Grissom sat down. Everyone informed him of how their cases were going, and soon they were off to work.

Grissom went back to his office to a stack of paperwork on his desk as tall as he was. He was not having a good day. He walked in his door and looked at the paperwork. Grimacing, he pulled all of the blinds shut and turned off the lights, jumping on the couch in his office and covering his eyes with his arm. He was quickly asleep.

Sara walked by his office to find the blinds closed and lights off. Hoping that he didn't have another headache, she gently opened the door and slipped in. She looked towards his desk only to find that he wasn't there. Turning again, she spotted a figure on the couch. Before she headed over towards him, she locked the door.

Gently she tiptoed until she was at his side and then she bent over. Leaning slightly, she gave him a small kiss before moving to lay on top of him. She stretched like a cat and Grissom mumbled something.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"Door."

"Locked."

With that he wrapped his arms around her waist and took a deep whiff of her hair. She smelled wonderful.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"You shouldn't be sleeping in here."

"But I don't like paperwork."

"Just think of it like this, If you get your paperwork done during shift, then you won't have to stay, and you'll be home with me."

"Since you put it that way," Grissom got up and streched after Sara had gotten off of him.

"By the way, I'm supposed to tell you that our suspect is coming in for questioning, Nick and I are heading to PD now."

Grissom mock glared at her as she stuck her tongue out at him and left his office.

Shift seemed to drag on forever for Grissom as he finished his last peice of paperwork. Sighing, he looked at the clock to find that he still had twenty minutes left in shift. 'Sara really can motivate me to get my ass moving,' he thought as he emerged from his office. Sara and Nick were in the break room laughing.

Grissom entered, "Is there no work to be done in the worlds of Nick and Sara."

"We were just waiting for the results to come. If they match the husband, like they probably do, we've got a clear conviction."

"Oh," Grissom moved to the coffee pot and got some.

Sara refused to look at him and Grissom refused to ignowlegde her, just to keep up images. Wouldn't want anyone to get curious. Grissom went to ask Catherine about her case, found out she was at PD, and went back to his office to get his breifcase and then to the locker room as shift ended. Grabbing his coat, Grissom left the locker room to whack into Sara.

"OW!" She held he forehead. Looking around, Grissom pulled her into the locker room and shut the door.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, are you hurt?" He rambled as he pulled her hand away. He saw a tiny cut and kissed it.

"I knew you could be hard headed, Gil, but this," she commented and winced slightly.

Grabbing her stuff, and giving it to her he asked, "Will you be fine to drive home?"

Sara looked up to find his eyes filled with worry and love.

"I'll live, it just hurts a little."

Grissom rubbed her back and gave her a hug before kissing her gently.

"Hurry home and I'll take care of that."

"Okay," Sara said as he left.

888888888888888888888888888

As soon as Sara's car pulled into the garage, Grissom opened the door and hurried over to her, taking her stuff.

"Babe, really, I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Sara, you better go put an icepack on that so that you don't get a bruise."

"Please, Gil, Come ON. You seriously think that a little bump on the head will make a bruise?"

"How about you put an icepack on it and I'll make you breakfast?"

"Done!" Sara said immediately, she was dying for one of his omelets.

Once food was made, eaten, and cleaned up, Sara and Grissom sat down to watch some TV. Cuddling into his side, Sara had finally become comfortable when a knock resounded on the door. Sara sighed and went over to the peep hole.

"It's Catherine!" Sara whispered to Grissom, who was still on the couch.

He sprang up immediately, "What?"

Sara shrugged.

Grissom formulated a plan and told Sara, "Go around really quickly and pick of everything that could be linked back to you and not me or another woman, take it all into the bedroom and stay there."

Sara nodded and quickly looked around. Grabbing her purse, jacket, and other things that were indesputably hers, she rushed to the bedroom just as Grissom opened the door.

"Catherine, what can I do for you?" He grumbled.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me?" She said, pushing past him and taking off her sunglasses.

"Jeez, what did she do to you?" Catherine scrutinized the townhouse. There was a feminine air all around the room, it had transformed into a home, with colors, and even some new furniture.

Grissom pursed his lips.

"Are you just here to scrutinize me, or for a reason?"

"I want to meet her, where is she?" Catherine's eyes brightened.

"Not here."

She dulled immediately, "What do you mean, she's not here? I came all this way to meet her."

"She's a day dweller." Grissom came up with. Just then Catherine saw the tree.

"Oh. My. God. She made you get a tree! She's turning you human! Now I have to meet her!"

"Catherine, shouldn't you be going now?"

"Hey, what's the rush," She said, and plopped down on the couch, "Whoa, comfy," She commented as she sank into it.

"Well, whoever she is, she's got great taste."

Sara smiled at her listening post with her ear on the door. Sara's foot slipped and she fell on her ass after making a loud commotion of grabbing things to try and steady herself. She swore under her breath.

"What was that?" Catherine asked, looking down the hall.

Grissom came up with some thing that would make her stay here. Bugs.

"It might have been the tarantula cage, I'll go check."

Catherine grimaced, "She lets you keep your bugs in the bedroom?"

Grissom glared at her from over his shoulder. Opening the door, he spotted Sara sprawled out on the floor, rubbing her butt. He laughed lightly and she glared up at him.

"Why is the world picking on me?" She asked as he helped her up. He slowly moved his hands over her rear, massaging.

"Feel better?"

"NO," she whispered and kissed him.

Catherine's footsteps could be heard down the hall and Grissom quickly stepped out.

"I have a mess to clean up Catherine, so if you don't mind leaving." He blocked her way to the door. Catherine put her hands on her hips, "What kind of mess?"

"The crickets spilled everywhere, they're hopping around and I've got to do catch them all."

Catherine stared at him, "Fine, but I will meet her someday soon, even if it means coming here before shift," She pointed her finger at him. Grissom saw her out, promising to see her next shift. He opened the bedroom door to find Sara asleep in bed. Striping down to his boxers, he joined her. 


	4. Chapter 4

TWINKLE TIME CHAPTER 4  
A week before Christmas and Sara and Grissom were Christmas shopping- seperately of course. Both had picked up numerous gifts for each other. Arriving home at different times, they stored the gifts in different secret places.

Once Sara was done sneaking in her gifts and hiding them, she joined Grissom in the kitchen where he was cooking them dinner.

"Food, would you like some?" He smiled at her.

She giggled, "You bet!"

"You're in an awefully good mood," he observed.

She hopped up on the counter, "I got all of my shopping done."

"Lucky you."

She laughed again, picking at the cheese he was using and tilting her head back to catch it in her open mouth.

"Hey, I needed that!"

"Then come and get it!" She jumped off of the counter and raced to the living room, laughing as he grabbed with one arm her from the waist and spun her around from behind. He dropped her on the couch and trapped her with his arms.

"I believe that you said something about coming and getting it," he smiled teasingly.

She smiled, revealing all of her teeth and nodded, slightly giggling.

"If you say so," he said, lowering himself to her lips and a demanding possesive kiss. He could feel her smiling. Sara took the time to formulate a plan, and quickly pushed his arm out from under him, getting up before all his weight landed on the couch.

Laughing at his bewildered look, she took off her socks and sprinted behind the dining room table before he could get her. He got up and looked at her, who was now behind the dining room table taking off her shirt.

Creeping towards her, she looked up at him measuringly. He rounded one side of the table, and she matched his steps on the other side. Jumping back, he went to the other side, but she was too fast for him.

She laughed some more, and tried to get past him. She then formulated a plan, and sat down. Grissom took this opportunity to dart for her, and she sprang up and towards the kitchen. Cursing, he followed her, blocking the doorway. 

She was again on the counter, but this time without pants. Grissom squinted his eyes at her, and she slid down the counter, walking over to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and caressed his pants with her other hand.

"Do you like me Gil?"

"Yes."

"A whole lot?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She said and walked around him and into the bedroom before he had time to figure out what had happened. 

Slowly coming to, he walked towards the bedroom and nudged the door open. Sara was laying on the bed, now totally naked. She had a huge smile on, and looked at him.

"Come in and lay down," She said. He did so, and she straddled him, slowly working on getting his shirt off before caressing the muscles there.

"You know, Gil, you're a buff boss," she smiled at him before coming down and kissing him lightly, pulling back before he deepened the kiss. She took off his pants and he moved his hands over her skin, trying to remember every nook and cranny. She slowly slid his boxers off and he moaned as she licked the underside of his shaft before moving back up his body and kissing him possesively.

Slowly she slid onto him, grabbing his hands to her hips as they started to move together. It took all of his power not to roll over and control her. She began to pick up her pace and leaned to kiss him again. His hips began to move unconsiously. She leaned back and put her hand to where they were joined, touching herself and moaning.

He couldn't help himself then, and rolled over, going even faster and harder. Two seconds later she came hard, yelling out his name, making him come too.

As they relaxed, Sara layed on top of his chest, kissing him lightly. His arms were around her protectively, not wanting to let her go. They drifted off to a light sleep, dinner being forgotten.

Sara awoke to a sleeping Grissom and a beeping clock. Not beleiving that she had slept that long, she turned off the clock and looked at it.

"Shit! Gil wake up!"

"What?" he mumbled.

"We're going to be late!" She hastily got dressed, not really thinking about what she was grabbing.

"I'm the boss remember?" He turned back over.

"That doesn't matter! I'm never late! and if we both show up late, the two people who are NEVER late, don't you think someone is bound to notice!"

Grissom raised his head slightly, "I see your point." He extracted himself from the sheets and started to get dressed. Sara came over and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm going in now, bye."

"Bye, Love you."

"Love you too," he heard her yell before slamming the door behind her.

Sara walked into the breakroom calmly. So far, so good. Greg looked up at her and smiled, "Aren't you a little late, Sidle?"

"No, were's Grissom anyway?"

Catherine swiveled her chair to look at her, "Apparently, he is late as well. Wouldn't have anything to do with you being late also, would it?"

Sara shook her head slowly as she sipped her coffee. Just then Grissom walked in.

"How nice of you to join us," Catherine commented.

"How nice of you to offer yourself and Greg to a decomp," he returned, handing her a slip.

Greg groaned and swiveled in his chair.

"Nick, B&E, Warrick, trick roll. Sara and I will be on a homicide in Henderson, bye."

Everyone dispersed to respected vehicles. As they drove, Grissom turned to Sara, "I beleive that you took something of mine this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were getting dressed, you must have grabbed something that wasn't yours?"

"Like what?"

"Like, my underware?"

"What are you...Wait," Sara suddenly realized that the underware which she was wearing were not hers, but Grissom's boxers.

Raising a hand to her reddening face, Grissom began to laugh.

"Hun, I know that you like my clothes, but if you keep getting so comfortable, than you might begin wearing all of my things to work. Someone might be prone to notice."

Sara began to laugh at herself. They reached the scene and exited to meet Brass.

"Oh, and why do you get your choice?"

"Because, I do."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Because you're the MAN of the relationship. Is that why you think you should get to pick?"

"Maybe."

"I don't think so. We're going to do this equally. I want this one, and mine looks better, so we're getting this one."

"No, this one is better."

"What makes that one better than mine?" Sara stood with her hands on her hips.

"Because it is. It's shinier."

"If you could find the shiniest one here, would you pick it?"

"No, that would be way too shiny. This one is perfect."

Grissom held up his star. It was Christmas Eve, and when the couple had gone to put the star up on the tree, they had found that neither had one.

Sara once again showed him the star which she held. A small plastic one with colored lights inside.

"Why not get both and see which one looks better?" Sara suggested.

"Fine," They headed to the cash register, paying for their different stars, and headed home.

Once they arrived, they both tested their stars. They both looked nice, but Grissom sadly relented that Sara's was in fact better looking on top of the multicolored tree.

"Told you mine was better," She smiled in triumph. 


	5. Chapter 5

Twinkle Time

Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. I ran out of ideas. I still am out, but I'll try writing anyway. That's how my best stories come. Apparently.

Sara smiled from her seat and looked around. Everything was perfect. Christmas morning. The one she had dreamed of when she was little. Christmas had never been like this. Grissom held her from behind as the two watched the new dvd collection of Roy Rogers and Trigger which Sara had bought. Sara could feel Grissom saying the words as the characters did.

Her hands played with the butterfly which hung from her neck. She laughed as Grissom twirled a lassy. He leaned down to kiss her and broke off when the door bell rang.

"Do you wanna get that?" Sara looked up.

"I should since they won't go away until I do."

Grissom got up to get the door as Sara went into the bedroom so as to not be seen.

"Hey, I, uh, just got off shift and thought you could use some company?" Brass seemed to rehearse once the door opened. He held up a bottle of scotch.

"Thank you Jim. I have some but you're welcome to come in," Grissom opened the door wider.

"Scotch?" Brass looked confused as he entered.

"Company."

Brass scanned the room, "Well, what did you do with her, shove her in the couch?" Jim laughed.

"No. She went into the bedroom just in case you were Catherine. We're not quite ready for any amount of Catherine yet. I'll go get her now."

Grissom walked down the hallway to find Sara laying on the bed looking at her necklace. It was by far her favorite present.

"Safe to come out now?" She smiled.

"It's just Jim. It's about time he knew. Is that okay?"

"I'm not the one holding back from everyone," She smiled again as she passed him.

Jim was already sitting on the new couch holding a glass of scotch.

"Whoever she is, she's got great taste. This couch is so comfy."

"Thanks," Sara replied and Jim whipped around to see her. He nearly dropped his glass.

"Sara?!"

"Yes?"

"No-, You-, I-," Jim put down his glass and laughed.

"Jim, do you want to watch Roy Rodgers? Or we could watch something else?"

"I'm just fine with that, but just so you know, this is good."

"Yeah," Grissom smiled at him and then Sara. They both moved over to the couch and Brass moved over so Sara could sit next to him and Grissom sat on the end next to her.

After a little bit, Brass spoke up, "So I guess nobody else knows, huh?"

"You're the first," Grissom smiled again, which was odd for the detective.

"And when did you guys get together?"

"About a year and a half ago."

"Do you guys live together?"

"Yes."

"When are you guys going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know."

They fell into comfortable silince as Trigger reared up.

Afte the show ended, Brass got up to leave.

"Well, glad I got to spend that quality time with the both of you, but I'll leave you guys to the rest of your day."

As he drove away, they two resumed their previous positions and fell asleep there by evening. 


	6. Chapter 6

TWINKLE TIME CHAPTER 6

A/N- Hey, everybody, I just got this idea, but I wasn't able to post it right away because I had to finish the chapter before this which, i know, is short, but I just couldn't find a way to mix the two.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sara smiled as she turned on the spray and jumped under once the temperature was just right. The new year had just begun, another year for Gil Grissom. Another year for love. Another year for life.

She grabbed the soap and suds up. Once that was finished, she grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair, not dropping it as she rinsed her hair. She began singing into it like a microphone.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

I lie in an early bed, thinking late thoughts Waiting for the black to replace my blue I do not struggle in your web because it was my aim to get caught But daddy longlegs, I feel that Im finally growing weary Of waiting to be consumed by you

Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait Forever Darling, just start the chase - Ill let you win but you must Make the endeavor

Oh, your love give me a heart contusion Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red Your hungry flirt borders intrusion Im building memories on things we have not said Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly my love, not nearly my love, not Nearly

Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait Forever Darling, just start the chase - Ill let you win, but you must Make the endeavor

The first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait Forever Just start the chase - Ill let you win, but you must Make the endeavor

LLLLLLLLLLl

Sara gently swayed as she sang, not noticing that the door had opened until Grissom's arms wrapped around her.

As she began singing the song again, she placed the shampoo bottle on the ledge and began to dance around in the small space. Her skin brushed against Grissom's until he couldn't stand it any longer.

He grabbed her hips lightly and pressed her to him to he could kiss he as she still swayed against him. Together they backed into the wall.

"Honey," Grissom began in between kisses, "Not...here...could slip...accident."

Before she could reply, he grabbed her up and carried her outside the shower, forgetting to turn the water off. He laid her on the bed, effectively soaking the sheets as they continued.

Afterwards, Sara had to get up because the wet sheets were an annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked as she began to pull at the sheets.

"Sheets are wet, it's irritating.

"You don't have to touch the sheets, come here."

Grissom opened his arms as Sara contemplated him from the foot of the bed. Finially relenting, she came over to him, laying totally on him so that she would not be touching the sheets.

"Night."

"Night, love," He returned.

A/N- Aww, how utterly sweet and cheesy! Sorry about my marshmellows, I just love them so much, and I am full of them. I am trying to push myself to write as much as possible before my time is up, and it is proving to be hard. For any of you that are also reading The Game, sorry, but I'm out of ideas!

A/N/N- If anyone had ANY ideas NOMATTER how dumb or stupid you think they are, send them to me, because I loved them even before I heard them. As long as they support the GSR!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Twinkle Time Chapter 7 

A/N- I noticed that I haven't posted in forever. Have you ever tried to type with a ringpop on your finger. So not worth it, but still, all my mistakes, blame it on the strawberry ring pop!

77777777777777777

Vegas was always bright and gaudy, but was somehow different in the holidays. Sara and Grissom walked in the colder breeze of the night. It wasn't all that often that they got a day off together. Two days after the new year, and they were walking the streets full of holiday cheer, just starting to wind down.

Sara was wearing a trademark scarf, and Grissom's arm on her hip. Grissom, his new leather jacket. The lights blinked and twinkled. Sort of. They continued to walk, chatting and having discussions about little things.

Stopping in one of the store fronts, Grissom looked in at the different sparkles.

"What do you think?" He asked Sara, who was staring up at the many lights.

"About what? They're pretty."

"No, about the whole thing."

"I...don't know."

"If I asked you right now, what would you say?"

"I think I'd say yes, but maybe not for the sames reasons you would want to."

"What are your reasons?"

"I don't know. Having something stable. Perminance in a hectic off-balance world." She smiled at him.

"I'd do it for love."

"Love?"

"Yes."

They both stood there.

"Sara Sidle, marry me."

"Okay."

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Let's go to the lab, pick everyone up, and just find someone to marry us."

"Are you even thinking about what you're saying?"

"I've never thought about anything more."

Sara stod there, looking at him. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

First, they stopped at PD to pick up Brass.  
Getting back to the lab, they walked through the halls looking for everyone.

The first person who they bumped into was Greg.

"Hey guys, I thought you two had off? Do we have a case."

"C'mon Greg," Sara smiled, looping her arm in his.

"Well, okay, Sara," Greg smiled, silenced by Sara's arm.

They wove through to the breakroom.

Nick and Warrick were playing PS2.

"Oh, ohh, ohh, Now I got'cha!" Nick yelled as he turned sideways.

"You're such a cheat," complained Warrick.

"Hey guys," Grissom interrupted.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? What's going on?"

Greg piped up from Sara's arm, "Come on, they're taking us hostage somewhere.

"Beats sitting around here."

The two rose and joined the rest of the group.

The final stop was Catherine's office. She was on the phone when they pushed the door open. Within three seconds, she wrapped up the call. "What's everyone doing here?"

"Taking a rode trip, "Offered Warrick.

"Where?"

"You'll see," hinted Grissom as everyone headed out to the parking lot. They piled into a single Denali, Grissom driving with Catherine next to him, Brass and Warrick in the backseat, and Sara squeezed in between Nick and Greg in the middle.

"Is someone going to tell us where we're going?" Called Brass.

"It's a suprise," Grissom said for the last time.

The trip took a thirty minute drive out of town, to a little hall. Everyone jumped out, and Sara caught up with Grissom.

"Where are we?"

"Is this okay? I know someone who owes me a favor."

"Uh, okay?"

They walked through the many halls to one of the rooms. Grissom knocked lightly. The door opened to reveal an older man, in a nice suit.

"Gil? Gil Grissom?! How long has it been! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yes, years flies fast when older and they shorter."

"Is that why you're here? Have your years flown fast?" The man's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Yes they have."

"Wonderful! I'll be ready in a very short time. Head down to room one, you remember where it is, right?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting."

They walked down the halls, following Grissom.

"Who was that, and what are we doing here?"Catherine called from the back of the group

"That is an old friend, Micheal, who is now a justice of the peace."

They reached a room that Grissom opened the door to, flicking the lights. The soft blue walls were displayed in the white lights. Grissom looked around with his eyebrows creased.

Just then Micheal entered, book in hands. "Okay, let's get going."

"Mike?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we take this outside?"

"Whatever you want, it's your big day," He whispered under his breath, "finally."

"I heard that," Grissom smirked.

"I wanted you to."

So, the lights were turned out and the procession was led outside, all the time trying to get Grissom to spill about what the hell was going on.

Once they were outside, Grissom stood next to Mike.

"Okay, darling let's stand over here," he held out a hand to Catherine.

"Mike?"

"What now? To the roof?" He joked.

"Wrong person," Grissom mentioned.

"Oh, I get it," He held his hand out to Brass, "Then you're going to have to stand over here."

Grissom chuckled and the team looked at each other. Who the hell had heard Grissom chuckle before?

Sara cleared her throat from the other side of Brass.

"OH! What a relief! You had me scared there for a second, Gil. Let's go sweatheart."

Sara grasped Mike's hand and stood across from Grissom.

Greg called out from the back of the group, "If we're gonna make a crop circle, we're doing it all wrong!"

Sara glared at him, and Mike made no attention, starting, "Dearly beloved-"

"OH MY GOD!" Catherine yelled, "You're getting MARRIED! What is WRONG with you two! It's the middle of the night and SARA! You're wearing jeans and a scarf!"

Sara smirked, "Not true, I'm wearing my butterfly necklace also, she took the chain out from under her shirt.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I object! You two have to have a normal wedding! Please! I'll plan it!"

"Catherine, we would like to continue, if you want, you can go back to the car and sulk, or you can be happy that we're getting married," Grissom calmly told her.

Catherine stood there, "But Sara...is...jeans," She started, and put her hand over her mouth as tears started flowing. She hugged Sara, "Oh my god! You could have warned me!"

"You're not the one who's supposed to be crying," Sara pointed out, smiling.

"You're right, I'm going back to my patch of grass."

Catherine stood back in her spot, and Warrick wrapped an arm around her.

So the ceremony continued, and everyone, though fairly surprised were ultimately happy for the couple.


	8. Chapter 8

Twinkle Time Prologue

After driving everyone back to the lab, Sara and Grissom went home to celebrate.

Sara actually allowed Grissom to carry her over the threshold of their bedroom. Once she was placed on the bed, she gazed down at the two rings that Grissom had bought for her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled, "That's why you married me."

A/N- I know its chort, but hey, come on, I have things to do. I started college last week. Yeah, and for the first week I was excited. Now I just don't want to do my homework and papers. This does mean writing less. My husband goes back to school next week, which means that we will also need a babysitter. Great.

But really, I hope you guys like it, and don't ask for a sequel because THIS one was not supposed to be this long, and if you want another one, you can just split this in half. 


End file.
